Deviant Desires by eternallyedward
by Bad Boys of Twilight
Summary: A taste for exhibitionism and a very special birthday gift expose Edward and Bella to the predations of a fellow deviant.


**Title of Story: Deviant Desires**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Genre: Drama, Angst**

**Word Count:6,144 (wordcounttool dot com)**

**Story Summary:****A taste for exhibitionism and a very special birthday gift expose Edward and Bella to the predations of a fellow deviant.**

**Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Spread your legs a little more, baby. That's it—move your hand down, but don't block your pussy. Spread your fingers over it in a V. There you go, right there." Edward snapped a few more pictures then set the camera down on the night table. "I'll upload those later. Right now I want to fuck that hot little pussy until you scream."

He crawled in between Bella's wide-spread legs and bent his head to take a long lick, moaning at her taste. "Christ, baby, I love this." Seeing the tiny, calligraphed 'E' unfurling above his wife's glistening slit just about drove him mad with lust. He was gripped by the primal desire to beat his chest and let the world know that she was his, only his. And as soon as he'd fucked her into a stupor, he would.

Well, in a manner of speaking. Once he'd blown his load and had a chance to recuperate, Edward would log on to the Tumblr he'd created to satisfy his fetish for sharing his lovely, young wife. Not literally, of course; only he got to kiss her, touch her, fuck her. Photos, however, were another matter. Those he shared with the world; or at least anyone who checked out _allforE dot tumblr dot com_, the blog where Edward posted the suggestive photos that he took of Bella. When he'd first asked her to pose, she'd been reluctant, but when she saw what it did to him, she'd become more willing. She'd known of Edward's somewhat deviant sexual tastes since before they were married. It was something he needed, and it kept their sex life vibrant and exciting. When she saw herself on the blog, saw the comments and re-blogs and realized that it made her wetter and hornier than she'd ever been, she became an enthusiastic partner in Edward's little hobby.

He'd eased her into it, starting out with fairly innocent shots that were more art than porn. Bella's face was never shown; that was something they'd both agreed on. It was simply too risky, with Edward's job as a physician and Bella being an elementary school teacher.

Tasteful shots of Bella's body, a sheet strategically covering her intimate areas, had morphed into debauched scenes of Bella on her back with Edward's cum on her breasts; Bella on all fours, her pussy and ass exposed; and even pictures of Edward sliding his cock inside her. Recently, Edward had cajoled her into letting him record their sexual exploits, so there were a few short videos as well. As long as she retained her anonymity, she went along with whatever he desired.

Today's pictures were special, though. They were the first Edward had taken since Bella had gotten his initial tattooed just above her clit. He wanted pictures of him fucking her, licking her, claiming her in every way possible with those little inked lines visible in every one. The thought of thousands of people seeing that symbol of ownership made his dick hard all over again.

* * *

The next morning Edward was careful to be quiet as he got ready for work. Bella had a doctor's appointment at ten, so she didn't need to be up as early as she usually was. As he bent to peck her cheek, her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?"

"It's only seven-thirty. Sleep a little longer. I set the alarm for eight. You must be tired after yesterday." He smirked, remembering the marathon fuck session they'd had after he'd posted the latest pictures of Bella to their Tumblr.

"You're going to see Dr. Cullen at ten, right?"

"Mm-hm. Just a routine pap, nothing to worry about." She smiled up at him. Despite his sexual proclivities, Edward was a loving and caring husband.

He kissed her lips. "Call me and let me know how it goes, okay? I shouldn't be too late tonight. Maybe we can make a video …?" He envisioned his cock pounding into Bella, that little inked letter 'E' telling the world that she was his. All his.

She nodded, giggling. "Love you."

"Love you, beautiful."

* * *

Bella was wide awake, so she got up and padded to the bathroom. As she waited for the water to heat up, she examined herself in the mirror. Edward had hinted for months that he'd love for her to be marked in such a way that only the two of them would know about. She'd never cared much for tattoos, or body modification of any kind, and that sort of thing would be frowned upon at work, anyway. She'd considered nipple rings. While she was certain Edward would love them, she wasn't sure that she could bear the pain and the healing process. Edward's birthday had been coming up, and she'd wanted to do something really special to surprise him. After doing some research, she'd settled on a small tattoo on her pubic mound. She'd seen pictures online of women with things like 'Daddy's girl' or 'His' tattooed in that spot, and while she and Edward did not really dabble in any Dom/sub play, she'd known that with his kinky leanings and possessive nature, seeing his initial tattooed there would be wildly arousing.

She hadn't even told her closest friends, Rosalie and Alice, what she was going to do. While she would have been glad for the moral support, she'd wanted it to be something special, something just between herself and Edward. She'd found a reputable female tattoo artist who did incredible work and set up the appointment. She'd known she wouldn't be able to hide it from Edward for long; they had a very healthy sex life, and it was a rare night that Edward's hands and mouth didn't roam her body. The night after getting the tattoo, Bella had slipped into one of his old t-shirts and waited for him to reach for her. When he did, she'd grasped his hand and had gently moved it down to the freshly inked area. His surprise had turned to lust as soon as he'd seen what she'd done. Mindful of the fresh ink, he'd straddled her chest and tapped his cock on her lips until she'd taken him in, licking and sucking him until he filled her mouth with his hot release. He'd used his fingers and tongue on her until Bella had been shaking and moaning and begging him to make her come. And he had—three times.

So the tattoo had been a great success. And of course, Edward couldn't wait until it had healed so that he could photograph it. Bella had never seen him as worked up as he had been last night when he'd posted those photos. She smiled to herself as she remembered how he'd held her hands above her head, pushing into her with a desperate groan and setting a frantic pace. How he'd sucked on her clit until she'd come with a scream, his eyes never leaving hers. Maybe she would get those nipple rings after all.

* * *

Bella pulled up to the doctor's office with ten minutes to spare. It was an impressive building; modern and expensive-looking, much more so than Dr. Gerandy's office had been. He'd retired last year and had moved to Phoenix, away from the dreary, damp weather of the Pacific Northwest. Bella had asked Edward if he could refer her to someone, and he'd come back with the name of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He assured her he'd heard wonderful things about him.

Bella walked through the heavy, frosted-glass door, taking in the tasteful furnishings and muted colors of the waiting room. The blond receptionist smiled and took Bella's name. "The nurse will be right with you, Mrs. Masen."

"Thank you," Bella replied, taking a seat in a comfortable taupe armchair. After a short wait, a young nurse with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail came into the waiting area and called Bella's name. Bella followed her into a state-of-the-art exam room that was painted in the same soft, neutral shade as the waiting room. The nurse took her blood pressure and weight before handing her a cloth gown. "It ties in the front. Dr. Cullen will be with you in just a few moments."

Bella scrolled through her phone while she waited. She was about to text Edward to tell him about Dr. Cullen's luxurious office when there was a tap at the door, and the man himself entered.

Dr. Cullen was every bit as impressive as his office—tall, blond, and movie-star handsome, his blue eyes twinkled as he held out a perfectly manicured hand. "Mrs. Masen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He scanned the chart that the nurse had left. "Ah, you were a patient of Dr. Gerandy's. Dr. Masen mentioned that, actually. Well, I'm always happy to help out a colleague." He went to the sink and washed his hands, then turned back to her. "I'm going to start by examining your breasts."

Bella stared at the ceiling as he gently conducted the exam and palpated her abdomen before snapping on a pair of latex gloves. "If you wouldn't mind resting your feet in the stirrups, please."

Bella tensed. She hated this part of the exam; who didn't, she supposed. She closed her eyes, waiting for the intrusive exam to be over. She felt Dr. Cullen raise her gown slightly to begin, but then he paused. At that exact moment she thought of her tattoo, and her face flushed. _What must he think?_

She opened her eyes to see him eyeing it with a peculiar look on his face. He caught himself quickly and went on with the exam. His face betrayed nothing as he gave Bella a pleasant smile and told her a nurse would call with her results in about a week. Before closing the door, he turned with a smile and said, "Give my regards to Edward."

Bella dressed quickly and left. When she'd gotten the tattoo, it hadn't occurred to her that anyone but she and Edward would see it. Even though he hadn't acted with impropriety, something about Dr. Cullen's expression upon noticing it disturbed her. She decided that she wouldn't say anything to Edward. She'd simply find another gynecologist, and by the time she needed to make another appointment he'd have forgotten all about it.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen had been distracted after Bella Masen's appointment. It wasn't that he'd never seen a woman with a tattoo there before; it was that he'd seen this particular tattoo before. He was sure of it. He thought of Edward Masen: handsome, young, brilliant, and obviously prone to his own deviant desires. He'd asked if Carlisle was taking new patients. His wife's gynecologist had retired, and she was looking for a new one. Edward had grinned as he told him that he only wanted the best for Bella. Had he wanted to flaunt his wife to Carlisle? Carlisle had to push that thought to the back of his mind. He still had patients to see, and he couldn't do it with a hard-on.

He rushed out after his last appointment, mulling over the day's events as he drove home. After parking his Mercedes in the garage, Carlisle hurriedly ordered some Chinese food to be delivered and went to his desk to turn on his laptop. After logging on to his Tumblr account, he scrolled through his dashboard until he came to a picture of a woman with smooth, milky skin. She was only visible from her hipbones down. Her knees were raised and spread, her bare pussy wet and glistening. A man's hand was pushed up snug against the slick flesh, palm up, his middle finger disappearing inside her. At the top of her pubic mound was the same scrolling letter 'E' he'd seen in his office that afternoon.

_Well, fuck_. Carlisle chuckled to himself as he leaned back in the leather chair and unzipped, pulling his hard cock out and groaning as he squeezed and pulled. He thought of Bella lying on the exam table, knees up, feet in the stirrups. That little bit of ornamentation above her pussy taunting him. He came with a loud curse, semen splattering his shirt and the arm of the chair. He sprawled out, panting, a satisfied smile on his face.

Carlisle was something of a kinky bastard himself. A confirmed bachelor, a typical night at home consisted of preparing his dinner, eating while listening to classical music and then logging on to his Tumblr with a bottle of lube and a box of tissues nearby. He followed mostly blogs that dealt in his various interests and fetishes, but he especially liked the ones that were obviously run by amateur couples with an exhibitionist streak.

Couples like the Masens.

He'd been following their blog almost from its inception, although he'd had no idea that it belonged to a colleague and his wife. Not really colleagues; Edward was an internist, not a gynecologist, but their paths crossed occasionally at the hospital where they both had privileges. Still, it was a special thrill to look at the images on his screen and know that he knew these people, knew what they did in the privacy of their bedroom, yet they remained ignorant of his knowledge. _For now_, he thought with a grin.

* * *

About a week later, Bella and Edward were just finishing dinner when the phone rang. Bella went into the kitchen to answer it. When she returned, Edward could tell something was off. He looked at her with concern. "Everything okay?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. That was Dr. Cullen. He wants to see me as soon as possible. About my results, I guess."

Edward took her hand in his. "I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about. An abnormal pap smear can be caused by a lot of things. Did you make an appointment?"

"He told me to come in tomorrow at four thirty. Now I'll be worrying all day."

Edward hated seeing his wife upset, so he tried to reassure her. "I'm sure he fit you in as soon as he was able. Try not to worry, okay? He's probably meeting with you in person as a professional courtesy."

Pushing back from the table, Edward stood and starting clearing the table. "I'll clean up here. Why don't you wait for me upstairs?" Bella knew from the salacious grin he wore that they'd be adding to their Tumblr tonight. With a shiver of anticipation, she pressed her lips to his and went upstairs.

* * *

After a worry-filled work day, Bella found herself once again sitting in the plush waiting room. She wondered what Dr. Cullen was going to tell her. Despite Edward's assurances, she couldn't imagine why she'd had to make an appointment if there was nothing wrong. Couldn't Dr. Cullen have just told her that over the phone?

At last the nurse, Jessica, came out and called Bella's name. "Follow me, Mrs. Masen."

Bella followed her into a luxurious office that was dominated by a large, dark wood desk with two plush armchairs in front of it. The wall behind the desk was lined with bookcases, all brimming with medical texts and journals. "You can have a seat, Mrs. Masen. Dr. Cullen is just finishing up with a patient. He'll be right in."

"Thank you," Bella said absently, sitting in the closest chair. The door closed behind Jessica with a soft snick. To keep her mind off why she was there, Bella studied the framed diplomas and awards that hung on the soft taupe walls. Columbia, UCLA, Cedars-Sinai … Dr. Carlisle J. Cullen had gone to the best schools, interned at a top hospital and had received all manner of professional accolades. Edward had been right—he was one of the best. She jumped at the sound of the door opening.

"Mrs. Masen." Dr. Cullen laid a hand on her shoulder as he passed by. Seated behind his desk, he flashed a bright white smile that did nothing to make Bella feel better. "Well, let's get to it, shall we? Your pap came back fine. No problems at all. I don't need to see you again until next year, unless something comes up." He pushed aside a pile of files and clasped his hands in front of him. "But let's get to why I asked you to come in today."

Confusion flitted across Bella's face. "I don't understand. If there were no problems, why—ˮ

He gave Bella an indulgent smile. "Why, indeed. Let me preface this by saying that I'm a big fan of yours, Bella. You don't mind if I call you Bella, do you?"

A sense of profound unease gripped Bella. She didn't care for his tone, and had no idea what he meant by saying that he was a fan. She was getting angry. "If there were no problems then I'll be going. Thank you for seeing me." Bella stood to leave, but froze at his next words.

"You might want to listen to what I have to say. Have any of your colleagues or family seen that pretty little 'E'?"

Bella's normally pale complexion turned the color of milk. "Wh—what are you talking about? No!"

"Mmm. And I'll bet you don't want them to, do you? That little … tribute was intended for Edward's eyes only, wasn't it? Well, his and anyone who follows your Tumblr."

Feeling as though she might pass out, Bella slumped into the chair, gripping the armrests as she processed what Dr. Cullen had just said. "How … ?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Edward isn't the only kinky bastard with an M.D." He laughed heartily. "I have very specific tastes, and your blog was one of the first I came across that catered to them. A beautiful young woman who enjoys exposing herself to the eyes of strangers. It just so happens that I enjoy watching." He scrutinized her for a moment. "Tell me, though—it was Edward who initiated it, wasn't it? He likes the idea of showing you off, doesn't he? Of other men salivating over what's his?"

"Doesn't he?" he prompted softly when Bella didn't answer. "He gets off on displaying you like that, like you're his property. You even wear his mark. What about you—do you like feeling owned?"

Shame and remorse had virtually incapacitated Bella. She was trembling, and tears leaked out of her eyes.

Carlisle sat quietly, waiting for Bella to pull herself together. When he finally spoke it was low and soothing, as though to calm a skittish animal. "This doesn't have to be something awful, Bella. We can make it pleasurable for both of us."

Scowling through her tears, Bella hissed, "Nothing is going to happen between us. When I tell Edward—ˮ

"Ah, ah, ah … do you really want Edward involved in this?"_Not yet_, Carlisle thought.

"What exactly do you think 'this' is, you sonofabitch?"

Carlisle frowned. "Does Edward allow you to speak to him like that? Bella, Bella. I can see that I need to be blunt with you. 'This' is whatever I want it to be. Don't bother running home and deactivating your blog; I have screenshots of every picture you've posted on it. Unless you do as I ask, those pictures will be sent to your place of employment and your father in such a way as to be impossible to trace back to me. Now, I'm sure it would be a terrible shock to Chief Swan, seeing his little girl like that. And I doubt King Elementary would want to keep an amateur porn star on staff, am I right?"

Bella closed her eyes, wishing that she would open them and be home with Edward, safe from Carlisle Cullen and his disgusting insinuations. But when she opened them, he was still sitting behind his desk, his fingers tented in front of him, waiting patiently. "I have time, Bella. My last appointment was at four, so take all the time you need."

There was no way out. She couldn't tell Edward. She was too ashamed, too afraid of what he might do. He couldn't help her, anyway. Carlisle had done his homework—he knew where she worked, who her father was. If this became public knowledge, it could jeopardize his career, too. She couldn't allow that to happen. Carlisle held all the cards here, and she needed to figure out what his game was.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"I want what Edward has, of course."

A quiet gasp left Bella's mouth. Carlisle went on. "You'll meet me at my home when I request it and we'll take some photos for my personal collection."

Her voice was so quiet, he had to strain to hear her. "Is that—is that all?"

"For now." He watched her, saw the resignation in her face. "Have you come to a decision?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Bella spit the words out.

"There's always a choice. We might not always like it, but it's always there. Should I take that as your agreement?"

"You're a sick bastard. Fuck you."

"All right, then. Why don't we meet this Thursday evening? Here's my address." He handed her a card, and busied himself with packing his briefcase.

Bella stood on shaky legs and walked out, determined not to let him see her fall apart.

* * *

That night, Bella opened a bottle of wine with shaky hands. After she'd drunk half of it, her hands were steadier, and she prepared a simple dinner of spaghetti and salad. Edward would want to eat; her own appetite was nonexistent.

He walked in just as she was setting the table. After a quick kiss, he hung up his jacket and loosened his tie before sitting across from her. "So how'd it go with Dr. Cullen? You didn't call, so I assume everything is okay?"

Bella shrugged. "You were right. My pap was fine. He went over everything in excruciating detail and told me to come back in a year."

Edward grinned as he wound spaghetti on his fork. "See? The perks of being married to a doctor. I'm sure he doesn't give that kind of attention to all of his patients."

"No," Bella remarked dryly, "I'm sure he doesn't."

* * *

Thursday evening, Bella showered and dressed modestly, trying not to think about what lay ahead. She gave her reflection an impassive glance, noticing the shadows under her eyes but not really caring. She made sure she had the card Carlisle had given her, scrawled a note for Edward, and went to her car.

The address was, unsurprisingly, in a very upscale neighborhood. The architecture was modern, all sharp angles and glass—cold and imposing, like the man who resided within.

Bella rang the bell with a trembling hand. A moment later, it swung open and Carlisle ushered her inside with a small smile on his face. "Thank you for coming, Bella. It's good to see you again. Can I get you anything before we get started—coffee, tea?"

"We both know I'm not here because I want to be, so let's dispense with the niceties. I have to be home by nine." She'd told Edward she was meeting a friend for drinks and wouldn't be late. It had been hard enough to lie to him once—she didn't want to compound it and have to explain why she was later than she'd said she would be.

Carlisle gave her a hard look. "You may not be here because you want to be, but there's no need to be rude. We can make our time together pleasant for both of us, or unpleasant—for you." Bella dropped her eyes and said nothing. Satisfied that his message had been received, Carlisle smiled stiffly. "We'll be upstairs tonight. Follow me, please."

They entered a spacious bedroom furnished with contemporary light-wood furniture. A California king bed was the centerpiece of the room, covered with a light gray comforter and navy decorative pillows. Carlisle gestured to an upholstered chair that stood off to the side of the bed. "You can leave your clothes there and wait on the bed. I'll be right back."

Bella noted every detail of the room with a sharp focus, unlike the haze that had enveloped her all week. Since the night she'd lied to Edward about why Carlisle had asked her to come to his office, she'd been drifting along on autopilot. She's been shocked at her husband's ready acceptance of her flimsy excuse, which had only deepened her despair.

She stared after her tormentor, not quite believing this was happening. Moving as though in a dream, she removed first her shoes, then her blouse and pants. At last she unfastened her bra and slipped it off, leaving her standing there in just her panties. She heard a sound behind her and turned to see that Carlisle had come back into the room. "Those too, please. No need to be shy. I've already seen it all."

He'd brought a tripod and very expensive-looking camera with him, and set it up as Bella situated herself on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. She still hadn't removed her panties.

She watched warily as Carlisle came and sat next to her. "Shall I …?" He gestured to her panties. Without a word, she raised her hips and slid them down her legs, tossing them onto the chair with the rest of her clothes.

He reached out and drew his finger along the small symbol of her devotion to another man. "Beautiful." Bella shivered at the feel of his fingers so close to where only Edward had ever been. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose as Carlisle began arranging her limbs. She barely heard the click of the shutter.

* * *

Bella realized that the time to quash this sordid arrangement had passed. When Carlisle had called her to his office, she should have told him to go fuck himself. Even if he had screen shots, those first pictures didn't show her face. She might have bluffed her way out of this. Now, he had pictures in which she was totally exposed. Pictures of him standing over her, jerking off. Pictures of his cock between her lips. Pictures that would mean the end of her career and her marriage. At this point, she didn't see any way out.

Lying to Edward became easier as the weeks went on. Bella felt herself becoming numb, inured both to deceiving her husband and to Carlisle's increasingly obscene requests. She'd been brushing Edward off when he brought up recording their sexual exploits, which were becoming few and far between. She wasn't surprised when he told her he wanted to talk to her one night after a quick, lackluster fuck.

"I know something's wrong, Bella. You look tired, you barely talk, and I don't think I have to point out that our sex life has gone to hell. What's going on, babe? You used to love the things we did. Now if we fuck it's missionary and over in five minutes."

Bella had no idea what to say. "I—I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling well. I think maybe I need to take some vitamins or something. You're right—we should get back into some of the fun things we used to do, maybe try something new? I'm kind of tired of the whole Tumblr thing." The truth was that she couldn't bear to do with Edward what Carlisle had made dirty and shameful. She knew that Edward's appetites weren't being satisfied, though, and hoped that he would take the hint and find a new kink for them to indulge in.

Carlisle taunted Bella by bringing up Edward during their meetings; implying that he was going to bring him into the sick game they'd been playing. "You know he secretly wants to see you fuck another man, don't you? You wear his mark, but the ultimate thrill for a possessive asshole like Edward would be for you to willingly share yourself for his pleasure. That's what all those photos were leading up to, isn't it?" Bella begged him to leave Edward out of it. She'd done everything he'd asked of her, including things she'd not even done with Edward, all in hopes of being released from this hell. What more could he ask of her? After all she'd done to protect herself and keep their secret, involving Edward was too much.

* * *

One night they both sat in bed, Edward with his laptop and Bella with a book. Edward had been scrolling through their Tumblr, something he usually did now before initiating sex. They hadn't uploaded any pictures in over a month, and Bella knew he was reliving the thrill of it, something that he desperately missed. Glancing over, she saw that he was no longer looking at pictures, but was reading a message that had come in.

"What's that?"

A moment passed before he answered, sounding distracted. "I've been messaging back and forth with this guy …" He trailed off as he typed a response and sent it.

He turned to Bella and there was an intensity in his gaze that had been absent for a while. "He started out asking me questions, telling me how much he liked our pictures. We started talking, and we … have a lot of the same interests." He didn't need to explain; Bella knew what interests he meant. "Anyway, it turns out he doesn't live too far from here. He asked if we'd be interested in meeting up. Just to talk," he hurried to add, although his excitement was plain. Bella knew he was hoping more than 'just talk' would come out of it.

She froze. A bolt of panic shot through her, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She waited, afraid of what he was going to say. "Why do we need to meet him? What do you expect to happen?" she finally asked in a flat tone.

"Well, you said you were bored with posting pictures … I thought maybe you were ready for more." Edward watched her carefully, his voice almost a whisper. "I don't know if I could watch you fuck him, but maybe a blowjob, or …" Edward spoke so earnestly, Bella knew he was excited by the idea of bringing someone else into the bedroom. She didn't hear the rest of what he said. Her mind had shut off, not able or not wanting to comprehend what had become of her life. She startled at the sound of Edward calling her name.

"Bella? What do you think? We could meet and just see how it goes. Who knows, there might not be any attraction, or maybe he's got the personality of a cardboard box, but it can't hurt just to meet and talk about it." He nuzzled into her neck, biting the spot behind her ear that brought forth an involuntary moan. "Oh, baby, it'd be so hot to see him come all over your tits. Maybe we could both fuck you, how'd you like that, hmm?"

It was as though Bella were outside her body, watching someone else have this awful conversation. What had happened to the man she'd married? Had satisfying his escalating sexual cravings overridden his sense of decency and propriety?

"What happened to keeping things anonymous? I don't like the idea of meeting face to face."

Edward gave her a somewhat patronizing smile. "With this kind of thing, this is how it's done. He has just as much to lose as we do. He won't know who we are; we won't use our real names. I'm sure his name isn't really James." He flashed the crooked smile that she'd once found so appealing. "Come on, Bella. Let's just see what happens."

She gave him a watery smile, which he took as her assent.

* * *

Edward had gotten them a hotel room. He explained that he didn't think the conversation they'd be having was really suitable for a diner or coffee shop, and this way they could stay overnight and talk about what had transpired during the meeting. He grinned as he showed Bella the camera he'd packed in his duffel bag.

They had no idea what 'James' looked like; they'd agreed not to exchange photos. Of course, James already had a good idea what Bella looked like, and he and Edward had shared physical descriptions, with Edward stipulating that if James didn't live up to the description he'd given, everything was off. He'd claimed to be tall, in good shape and in his late thirties.

Bella stared idly into the mirror over the dresser, looking for visible signs of her disgrace. She didn't look different, but she knew she wasn't the same person she'd been a few months ago. "You're beautiful," Edward murmured, moving her hair away from her neck to kiss it. "Don't be nervous. We don't have to do anything we're not comfortable with, okay?" Before Bella could answer, there was a sharp knock on the door.

Edward went to the door and pulled it open. He stood there, blocking the doorway, until a familiar voice made Bella shiver with dread. "Hello, Edward. May I come in?"

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?" Edward's face wore an expression of shock. He stepped back just enough to let the other man pass.

"We agreed to meet here at two o'clock, no?" He gave Edward a look of feigned surprise.

His eyes narrowed, Edward stalked over to Carlisle. "Is this supposed to be funny? You're James? You'd better explain—fast."

Unruffled by Edward's anger, Carlisle smirked. "You sent your lovely wife to me for an exam, during which I noticed that she had a tattoo that seemed very familiar. That night, I realized why." He locked eyes with Edward, enjoying the emotions that played over the other man's face. "You and I have a lot in common. I guess you could say we're opposite sides of the same coin. Whereas you get off on being watched, I suppose you could say I'm a voyeur. I'd been following your Tumblr for months before you sent Bella to me. Imagine my surprise—and delight—at realizing that we were already acquainted."

Edward gazed warily at the other man. He wrapped a protective arm around Bella's shoulders. "What do you want, Cullen? Are you trying to blackmail me?"

With a wounded look, Carlisle raised his palms. "No, no. Look, I knew it would be a shock when you saw that I was James, and that you might balk. But really, all I want is just what we discussed. We can take it slow, whatever you want." He leaned in, his voice a seductive murmur. "You do find the idea of seeing Bella with another man a bit appealing, don't you?" A slow smile spread over Carlisle's face as he realized Edward was considering it. Seeing Bella's stricken expression he raised an eyebrow and winked. She'd never hated anyone as much as she did Carlisle in that moment. Feeling dizzy, she sat heavily on the bed.

Her heart sank as she watched Edward being swayed by Carlisle's provocative words. "I need to talk to Bella in private." Edward fixed Carlisle with an expectant look.

"Of course. I'll be in the bar. Give me a ring when you're done." He pressed a business card into Edward's hand and left.

As the door clicked shut, the stern expression left Edward's face, and he barked out a laugh, scrubbing his hands over his face. "What are the odds, huh? Fucking Carlisle Cullen turns out to be just as perverted as we are." He laughed in disbelief, then turned to Bella. "What do you think, Bella? We could start out slowly—maybe have him take some pictures of the two of us, and see where it goes. He's already seen the blog. What do we have to lose?" Everything, Bella wanted to scream. She wanted to kill Carlisle. She wanted to tell Edward everything and let him make it all right again. She did none of those things, though, just stared dully at her husband as he sought to persuade her. Of course, Edward wasn't aware that he was just a pawn in Carlisle's sick game; he didn't know what Bella had been through.

Edward sat next to Bella on the bed. "It's perfect, really—better than getting involved with some stranger. This could be the shot in the arm we've been needing, baby. Let's give it a try; if it doesn't work out we'll just tell him thanks, but no thanks."

Bella knew it wasn't that simple, but by now she'd given up all hope of this nightmare ending simply. She nodded in resignation and watched as Edward took the business card from his pocket and began dialing.

* * *

_Show the author some support by leaving a review. Remember, this is an anonymous contest. Hinting or guessing the author's identity will lead to immediate disqualification, so please remember this before leaving a review. Public voting begins February 17th and ends March 1st. Results will be announced on March 15th. Follow us on FB, Twitter, or our blog._


End file.
